Monkey Business
by parodized
Summary: Konoha 12, all of them is forced to live with each other beneath one roof. What will happen to them all? It will turn their whole lives upside down. Sasuke, being a damsel in distress. Neji hunting Naruto down. Lots of OOcness
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there blueflame21 here speaking (or rather typing) here comes my first story for all of yah. "Monkey Business "so enjoy as long as you can. And after you read this at the very bottom of this page there's a purple-ish button click it. )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto … I'm going to steal it from Masashi Kishimoto first thing tomorrow (Insert evil laugh)**

**--X--**

12:00nn …

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF THE WAY! NEJI'S GOING TO KILL ME" Naruto was screaming for his life as he slid down the stairs at their apartment, with Neji tailing him at the back.

"WHY YOU! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE DAYLIGHT OUT OFF YOU!" Neji was running at the speed of light while holding a large Bow and Arrow that he borrowed from Tenten a while ago. "YOU'RE GANNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY CLOTHES NARUTO UZUMAKI"

-Crash-

Naruto bumped on Kiba's plate, still full of food on the table and fell. Kiba, still in shock, stood up before some of the broken glass pieces fell on him.

"Naruto! That was mine, you're gonna pay for that!" shouted an annoyed Kiba "Geez, why did the senseis even think of letting us live with each other? This is torture!" he went to the cupboard and took out another plate.

"I have no idea Kiba-kun. Sometimes the senseis just" Hinata took a deep breath "do things without thinking, they're like children" (A/N: Hinata's not stuttering anymore because she got used to Naruto being around everyday.)

"I agree with you Hinata, they don't think very much, especially Gai-sensei and Kakashi sensei considering they are Jounins" Kiba replied while taking some food in the fridge.

At Kakashi's apartment…

"Achoo -sniff- What happened?" Kakashi asked Gai who was looking at Kakashi's pictures.

"Maybe someone's talking about you Kakashi -Achoo- and me too" Gai sniffed

"Yeah maybe your right" an unexpected knock was heard on the door.

"Come in, it's open" the door opened revealing Asuma and Kurenai.

"You two have a cold? I heard you two sneeze" Kurenai asked motherly.

"Nah, don't worry about us Kurenai, we're alright" Gai answered.

"You sure? Well alright then. Kakashi you're needed by the Hokage."

"Oh, okay just give me a minute" Kakashi stood up and wore his Konoha vest and went out.

At Naruto's apartment…

1:00 pm…

Naruto came across Kiba who is now sitting at the kitchen table staring at a new plate, pissed because of what Naruto did to his appetite at lunch. As Naruto came closer and closer to him Kiba threatened Naruto. "Naruto buy a new plate now or I'll help Neji!"

"SORRY KIBA, I'LL BUY YOU ANOTHER LATER! RIGHT NOW I JUST HOPE SOMEONE CAN BUY NEJI'S ATTETION SO THAT … SO THAT I CAN ESCAPE AAAHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as Neji was getting closer to him. He slid under the table and jumped over the sofa; he dashed and locked himself in a closet.

"GET OUT HERE YOU RAMEN FREAK, YOU'LL PAY FOR WHT YOU DID" Neji banged the door so hard that he made a crack big enough so he could see Naruto's head. He reached inside so he could grab Naruto's head and squeeze it.

"AHHH, HELP ME, HELP ME NEJI, NEJI'S GOING TO KILL ME, GOODBYE DAYLIGHT, GOODBYE RAMEN, GOODBYE MISIONS, AND GOODBYE SAKURA-CHAN"

"NEJI KILL THAT FREAK PLEASE" Sakura let out an exaggerated sigh. Unfortunately, Naruto, being the number one unexpected ninja at all times, he got the best of Neji. He transformed into Neji's worst fear. Neji heard a "poof" behind the cabinet, not knowing what it is and being the curious one in the group reached the "so called Naruto" and pulled him out, making the biggest mistake of his life.

Neji pulled Naruto out, or so he thought.

"NEJI-NIISAN PLAY WITH ME WILL YA" Naruto transformed into Hanabi, because he knew that she was Neji's weakness. Naruto also knew that even though it's just him transformed to Hanabi.

"AHHH, GET AWAY, GET AWAY, GET IT AWAY FROM ME" Neji Screamed. The others just look perplexed.

"Play with me" Naruto hugged Neji firmly. The others began to laugh.

"Get away!"Neji gave up on Naruto and pushed him _hard_ and began running up the stairs up to his room. Neji's push was so strong that Naruto fell down.

-BAM-

"Wow, he's freaked out" said Shino in a creepy buggy voice.

"Yeah, I'm his teammate and this is my first time seeing him like that" Tenten said also.

"It's a shame for the Hyuuga's name, their "Number One Prodigy" screamed like a girl. Wow, I'll remember this day until I die" Sasuke laughed. (A/N: What! Oh My Gosh! Sasuke laughed)

1:25 pm…

"Hinata-san, come here for a minute will ya, we want to talk to ya" Tenten said waving her hands.

"I'm coming, Hinata walked over to them and they all pulled her to a far away, safe, soundproof place.

"Hey, where are you taking me? NEJI-NIISAN, HELP ME!"


	2. Chapter 2

"NEJI-NIISAN, HELP ME!" Hinata's scream was heard all over the apartment, even in Neji's room. He went out his room and came down. Neji looked around the Living Room, then at the Kitchen. He stood in front of the others. "Where's Hinata-sama? What happened to her?"

"Oh, the girls called her" Shikamaru answered.

"But what's with the scream?" Neji asked. But before Shikamaru could answer back, Sasuke butted in.

"Oh that, the girls began dragging her somewhere inside the house" Sasuke said.

"Okay then, what's with the "Neji-niisan, help me!" scream? If she called for help then it must-"

"She screamed because the girls were having an evil look on their faces" Said Shino

"But what so bad about that, having an evil look on their faces I mean"

"Me not done yet Neji. They were looking at your room when they had those evil faces"

Neji's face dropped "What did I do to deserve such faces?!"

"Maybe it's because of what you did to Naruto" Lee suggested

"NO LEE! IT'S NARUTO'S FAULT FOR REPLACING MY CLOTHES WITH YOURS" Neji took a deep breath "I had to go out my room in my pajamas just to get my clothes back"

"No, maybe, just maybe they envy your door because it's so beautiful and plan to steal it" Chouji suggested.

"I agree Chouji, Neji has the best door in the house" Shikamaru nodded."You agree right Sasuke Shino Lee?" They all approved.

"Yeah Neji your door is so brown, I once thought it was chocolate, and let me tell you I Love Chocolates" Shino said, the rest of the boys sweatdropped.

1:45

"Everyone this is what you're all going to do" Sakura whispered the instructions to the girls.

"What about you Sakura?" Ino asked

"Me? My part is the most risky, you wouldn't want to know" (A/N: it's for later)

2:00 pm…

"Sasuke-kun I was just wondering" Sakura said as she sat down next to Sasuke by the sofa.

"What is it?" he replied

"I was just wondering, how would Neji-san react if he found out that _you_ were the one who replaced his clothes with Lee's?" she asked while watching Neji kick Naruto from the Living Room to The bathroom.

"He won't"

"What do you mean by 'He won't' you ain't gonna tell him?"

"Of Course he won't forehead, Sasuke's reputation will be destroyed if the whole Konoha knew that he pulled a prank on Neji" Ino said also sitting next to Sasuke "By the way, what did you pull Sasuke-kun?"

"He replaced Neji-san's clothes with Lee-san's" Sakura said

"Oh my God! Sasuke-kun you did something like that?"Sasuke nodded.

"Of course he did Piggy, would he nod if he ain't the one who did it?"

"I ain't talking to ya' Forehead" Ino teased

"Why you, PIG!"Sakura stood up.

"Excuse me forehead, what did you just say? I didn't hear it quite right"

"I. said. PIGGY!"

"Oh it's on" Ino stood up

"Oh yeah it's on piggy, bring it!" Sakura teased Ino. A vein popped on Ino's forehead

"Why you!" Ino grinned her teeth "FOREHEAD"

"Oi Sasuke, what happened between those two?" Shikamaru went down the stairs and stood in front of Sasuke.

"Don't ask me, I'm not a girl" Sasuke replied in a monotone dead voice.

"Prepare yourself you selfish pig, for I the Great Sakura shall defeat you this day, and win our fair maiden's heart" sakura said mockingly.

"And who is this 'Fair Maiden' that you talk about oh fair knight?" Asked Ino mimicking Sakura's voice.

"Sasuke-kun" she said "Oh dear Sasuke-kun I will rescue you from evil clutches of this Witch, Oh I mean Pig" Ino twitched and a vein popped out. "Oh, it's on forehead" Ino walked to a free space in the apartment and showed Sakura her stance. Sakura shot fumes out of her head.

"Oh it is on Piggy"

"Give your best shot"

"Ready"

"Set"

"Go" the two said in unison. "Get ready forehead, I'm coming at ya" Sakura smirked "Yeah Ino-pig come at me, that is if you can" They were about to hit each other, unfortunately Shikamaru came between them.

"Whoa there you two, we wouldn't want any blood shed around here do we?" the two looked at each other and exchanged apologies.

"At least if you didn't do anything for you two to almost kill each other" the two looked at Shikamaru slightly confused.

"What do you mean Shikamaru?" asked Ino. Shikamaru was about to answer until he saw Sasuke glaring at him.

"Shikamaru aren't you gonna answer me?" Shikamaru was sweating now.

"Oh well you look at the time gotta go buh-bye" he ran out the door and shouted "Coming dad" even though Shikaku wasn't there.

"Wait Shikamaru, I thought you're gonna sleep here for the day?" Ino shouted

"Oh forget it Ino, Shikamaru's just being stubborn today" Tenten comforted "And yesterday, and the day before that, and I guess tomorrow also" Ino laughed, Tenten just smiled that she made her friend laugh.

* * *

**Okay that's done, now, please help me with your reviews and I'll be glad with your contribution for world peace...**

**Wait for my next chapie k?**

**Blueflame21 signing out**


	3. Chapter 3

(Time skip)

5:00 pm…

"Ahhh that was a nice drink" Shino put down a glass of cold coke that he was drinking a minute ago. Shino saw Ino going out the door "Ino where are you going" he asked.

"Oh, got a call from home. Dad wanted me to help him at the flower shop" she answered.

"Oh is that so or maybe you're just going to follow Shikamaru" Naruto teased.

"No really, see?" she showed them a letter that her father sent an hour ago. "I'm going bye you guys" she waved at them and ran outside the door. "SHIKAMARU WAIT FOR ME!!" Sakura went out the kitchen looking confused.

"I'm worried about her, and it looks like she just made that letter. It doesn't look like Inoichi-san's lettering"

9:00 pm…

Chouji stood up and clapped his hands "-sigh-I'm full, I'm' going to bed" Everyone agreed to what Chouji just said and began climbing upstairs to go to bed.

Lee, who was behind Naruto said "Oh yeah Naruto just a friendly advice, as Neji's teammate don't go out of your room for the night unless you want too wake up tied up in ropes and dangling from the ceiling like a bat" Neji shot a glare at Lee which made him gulp. Naruto looked at him pleased "thank you Lee, I'm very well aware of that caution" Everyone greeted each other good night. And went to bed … except for the girls.

11:00 at night …

-Door creaks-

All the girls were still awake and went out of their rooms. They all met downstairs at the living room and Ino opened the lights so they could see each other.

"Okay then girls, you all ready" Sakura asked, the other three nodded.

"I got a ball pen" Ino said.

"Good"

"I got the papers" Hinata took out a bond paper.

"Great"

"I locked all the rooms from the outside so that the boys can't go out" Tenten snorted.

"Excellent, now you all ready? Give me the items" the girls gave Sakura what they were all holding.

Awhile ago and Sakura wrote something on the bond paper Hinata brought.

11:15

"Good, it's perfect Sakura-chan, now leave it to me I'll slip it under Neji's hand" Tenten said

"Wait, Tenten-san let me just warn you, Neji-niisan is a light sleeper, do you think you could handle the job?" Hinata whispered. "Don't worry Hinata, I have it under control, I'm' a ninja after all" she winked

"Okay, now that everything's done, let's just wait for tomorrow" Ino suggested "Besides I want to see how Neji reacts and how Sasuke screams" All the girls laughed silently.

"-Yawn- I'm sleepy, let's go to sleep" Hinata said. "Yeah, see you guys tomorrow" they all bade each other good nights and went to sleep.

12:00 midnight…

"Neji, Neji, Neji" Tenten was waking up Neji for no reason "Neji yoo-hoo" Neji groaned."What is it Tenten, can't you see it' the middle of the night" Neji hissed "What do you want?"

"Oh, I was just wondering, can you please count sheep for me, I can't sleep" Tenten smiled.

"How about if I smack you in the head, you'll fall asleep fast" Neji turned to his right and began to snore. Tenten stood behind him with a smile on her face. "Goodnight Neji, you're gonna need it for tomorrow" she said in a demonic voice, she went to her bed and fell asleep.

12:25 am…

Neji woke up half irritated and annoyed and half trouble. _Why did Tenten wake me up in the middle of the night?_ Neji thought. He felt something on his hands like a crumpled paper; he picked it up and opened the table lamp to read what was in it.

_Dear Neji,_

_I hope I didn't … I mean we didn't bother you in your sleep,_

_But we just want you to know it was Sasuke._

_He who pulled the prank on you and not Naruto,_

_We know because … well … because we know, we're psychic._

_We don't want you to be mad at Naruto but on Sasuke._

_But if you hurt him too much, we'll hunt you on your sleep._

_Night,_

_Ghosts from the beyond_

"Why that Sasuke, I'm gonna kill him first thing tomorrow" Neji cursed him in his sleep which made the atmosphere in team Gai's room cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Tomorrow 10:00 am…

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF THE WAY! NEJI'S GOING TO KILL ME" Sasuke was screaming for his life as he slid down the stairs at their apartment, with Neji tailing him at the back.

"WHY YOU! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE DAYLIGHT OUT OFF YOU!" Neji was running at the speed of light while holding a large Medieval Flail that he borrowed from Tenten and a bag of bugs that Shino lent him a while ago. "YOU'RE GANNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY CLOTHES SASUKE UCHIHA"

The girls were sitting at the sofa laughing their guts out.

"Wow, I can not believe we did that" Hinata wiped a tear from her eyes. "Yeah, Sasuke deserved it, but I feel bad for him"

"SASUKE I ACCUSE YOU FOR FRAMING AND LYING, NOW GET BACK HERE!" Sasuke was running for his life like Naruto yesterday but the difference is that he's smarter, more good-looking and better. Sasuke, while running got a glimpse of the girls laughing at him. And at that moment he knew that the girls planned this.

"Naruto, you're free" Hinata screamed. After hearing this Naruto ran to Hinata and hugged her tight. "Thank you Hinata, I love you" Hinata blushed mad, it's a good thing she can control herself now. "Bye, I'm gonna celebrate, Yo Kiba You.Me.Ramen.And new plate"

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, and these_ words kept playing inside Hinata's mind like a broken record player. "I love you too" the girls just looked at the daydreaming Hinata and looked at each other.

"Hahaha, this is great. I love this day" Said Sakura.

"You bet'cha Sakura, I love the senseis for letting us live with each other"

"AHHHH, NEJI'S GOING TO KILL ME"

"GET BACK HERE YOU BUTT HAIR" as the screaming Sasuke ran for his life, he didn't notice that Shino was infront of him. And BUMP.

"Aghhh Sasuke, Neji. That is it!" everyone stared at Shino.

"That is it? Why?" Chouji asked. "I'm sick of Neji cursing people, Naruto already broke someone's plate" he looked at Kiba and Kiba looked at Naruto. "And a fight broke out between two Kunoichis"

"So what are you planning to do? Set up a ... a…um" Lee asked. Shino stopped to think.

"Wait I know" Chouji shouted "let's do those judging thingy" everyone threw him puzzled looks. "You know, the judgy thingy and with the court and lawyer" everyone, still in their puzzled looks looked at each other hoping someone might figure out what he was saying. "You don't get it do you?" they all nodded as a reply.

"Okay, how about people say thing like "Order in the court" and "Silence", you get it now"

"Ahhh"

"Okay, I get it"

"Yeah sure, I understand, let's go with that"

"Wait Everyone" Naruto posed into his thinking position. "What is it Naruto, you don't understand it?" Tenten asked.

"No it's not that, I understood it perfectly"

"So then what is it?" Hinata asked.

"Okay then, how could it be an "order in the court" if you can't eat food inside when someone's playing basketball?" everyone fell anime style one they heard this question.

"NARUTO! YOUR STILL AN IDIOT AFTER ALL THIS YEARS" Shikamaru roared. Ino put her hands on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Shikamaru, you should know by now. Your family owns deers for medicines, right?" Shikamaru looked at her "What does that supposed to do with this situation?"

"Sorry for butting in, but what Ino meant here is that stupidity has no cures, right Ino?" Tenten assumed.

"Right Tenten, you catch up easily" Tenten laughed.

"Tenten that hurts, I have feeling to you know" Naruto said in fake anime tears.

"Okay then, let the judging begin" Shino clapped his hands "I'll be the judge, I always wanted to be" everyone looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's prepare for this, everyone meet up here later at 11:00 kay?

11:00 am…

(Everyone chatting)

"Everyone quiet" Shino said wearing a powder wig and a cloak.

"Whoa Shino I know you want to be a judge but this is too much" Neji cried out.

"Yeah well, who told you to put your nose on other peoples business huh? Now will you let me do the job" Neji nodded. "very well then" he sat down on a chair and screamed.

"SASUKE YOUR GUILTY"

"WHAT, WAIT, WHAT!?"

**--X--**

**Okay that was fun; I finally got that thought out off my mind. So, everyone you might all have noticed this a while ago but there is a purple button please click it for me.**

**Bye**

**I have a new story coming up "Henge Sleepover"**


End file.
